


#FindingJinyoung

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, Napping, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaebum was resting one afternoon when Jackson made him aware of the mayhem online. It seemed fans were searching for Jinyoung...





	#FindingJinyoung

#FindingJinyoung

 **Message from Jackson:** Our fans are going crazy, they’re trying to trend #FindingJinyoung, tell him to post a selfie or something.

 **Message to Jackson:** Why don’t you text him that.

 **Message from Jackson:** I did, he didn’t answer.

Jaebum sighed looking at the messages on his phone and internally laughing. Curious he opened twitter and typed the hashtag in and sure enough Jackson was right. Their fans were going crazy. He laughed a bit at some of the edits he saw before closing the app and switching his screen back to messages. He glanced over to his left side where Jinyoung was curled up sleeping peacefully in his bed, Nora and Odd snuggled around him. His phone was next to him. Curious Jaebum lifted it to see Jackson had messaged him the same thing, several times over the course of the last few hours. He slipped Jinyoung’s phone back where it was and went back to his own to text Jackson.

 **Message to Jackson:** They’ll live, Jinyoung’s never active on sns.

 **Message from Jackson:** They know we know they’re trending this.

 **Message to Jackson:** Better reason not to respond.

He watched his phone and didn’t receive any more messages. He glanced back at Jinyoung, he was really glad that Jinyoung was sleeping and that they all had a chance to rest or pursue solo schedules in the calm before the storm. There were times in tour that Jinyoung looked very worn out, it worried him. It worried him so much that he’d pushed Jinyoung too hard which had resulted in tension between them. Jinyoung didn’t like it when people told him to slow down or when they didn’t believe he could handle the schedule. He argued that everyone else had it just as hard and said he would not take a break. Jaebum hadn’t even meant to suggest a break, he’d just wanted to know if Jinyoung was actually sleeping well in the breaks they had between stops. 

They got over that and he watched Jinyoung getting more and more energetic again. He was glad but as soon as they had opportunity for a break he was very glad when Jinyoung had decided to take that time off. His days were mostly spent doing lazy things, catching up on reading and spending his time with Jaebum. Jaebum was surprised fans weren’t looking for him as well, since his appearance at Deepshower’s release party he hadn’t done anything.

They’d been working very hard all year, working towards dreams and goals they had. Tour had gone well to that point, they had one more stop left before everything took off again. Another comeback, more promotion and a never ending cycle of harder work. They had a lot of demands placed on them with their growing fanbase and he had to make sure everyone in the group was okay,

 **Message from Jackson:** The fans would go nuts if you post a picture of him.

Jaebum chuckled, he bet they would do just that. He wouldn’t though, he knew Jinyoung liked his privacy and while he posted pictures of the other members he didn’t post pictures of Jinyoung. He respected his wishes, they had enough of their lives on display as it was.

 **Message to Jackson:** Better not to.

The fans would live, they were about to get a whole lot of all of them. Jaebum was excited about the album release, it was coming so fast and he was ready to let the world hear the music they had worked on. He was proud of all the boys and how much they had put into it together. He put his phone down and grabbed the book he was reading off his nightstand. His phone buzzed and he ignored it. Minutes passed and it buzzed again, he continued to ignore it. But soon Jinyoung’s phone began to ring and Jinyoung’s hands moved to grab it and turn off the noise. 

Jinyoung turned it off and threw it across the room before turning over to sleep some more. Jaebum laughed lightly and focused back on his book. Nora jumped up, disturbed by Jinyoung’s movement. She jumped up into Jaebum’s lab. He stroked the top of her head. His phone buzzed again. He checked his messages.

 **Message from Jackson:** By the way, where is Jinyoung?

 **Message from BamBam:** Hyung our fans are going crazy trying to find Jinyoung.

 **Message from Jackson:** Is Jinyoung with you?

 **Message from Mark:** Jackson asked me to ask you if you knew where Jinyoung was.

He laughed at the sudden mayhem. He turned over and snapped a picture of Jinyoung asleep where he was with Odd next to him. That would be clear enough for them where he was and what he was doing. Jaebum opened the group chat they used for communicating with all of GOT7. He would clear this up before he got messages from Youngjae and Yugyeom as well.

 **Message to GOT7:** Jinyoung is asleep, right here next to me. He is not missing and no I will not post a picture of him on social media, and none of you will either. 

_**[Attached photo]** _

He attached the photo of Jinyoung sleeping, hopefully that would be enough to stop the constant messages. That also caused Jinyoung’s phone to let out a text chime. Jinyoung groaned, clearly frustrated by his phone making noises. 

“Jaebum hyung can you get my phone?” Jinyoung asked, his voice strained from sleep and his position on the bed. His eyes were still closed. 

“You don’t need it.” Jaebum leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, “go back to sleep, it will still be there when you wake up.”

“No I want you to turn it off,” Jinyoung whined. Jaebum sighed, he got up and walked to get it and turn it off entirely. He returned to the bed and dropped the phone next to Jinyoung who had completely dozed off again. He continued reading as his phone began to buzz with messages. He checked it and their group chat had been filed with the edits their fans had made. BamBam kept posting one of Jinyoung as Nemo. Yugyeom seemed to be enjoying the whole situation very much. 

He laughed a bit at some of the posts the boys had sent. Jackson seemed to wonder why they thought Jinyoung’s absense was odd when he was silent on social media all the time. Jinyoung was known for not using it.

“What are you laughing about?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum turned to see Jinyoung’s eyes on him. Jaebum smiled and showed him.

“Our fans are looking for you,” Jaebum said, Jinyoung looked at the messages the boys had exchanged with the tweets and edits they had seen online. “Didn’t you see Jackson’s messages?”

“I thought Seun-ah was joking,” Jinyoung handed Jaebum’s phone back to him.

“No joke,” Jaebum said, “they’re pretty funny.” Jaebum put his book to the side and set his phone on top of it. He laid down on the bed entirely and put an arm around Jinyoung.

“If only they knew,” Jinyoung laughed a bit as he leaned forward and kissed Jaebum’s lips. They’d decided it when they were in New York, after the show, they’d wanted to spend their time off together. Resting and relaxing together, taking the opportunities they couldn’t get otherwise since they had to keep everything about them private. Jaebum wouldn’t post pictures of his room, because all the ones he had happened to have Jinyoung in them. Some things had to be private, they’d always known that.

“If only they did,” Jaebum responded quieter as he leaned to kiss Jinyoung back. 

They deserved the time they took. Not just for Jinyoung to rest, but for them to learn more and more what they meant to each other. What this meant. Because they knew they risked everything every time they pushed closer and loved deeper. Times were changing and they dreamed of a day that risk would be nullified, but until then they kept it quiet. They kept it in the corners and edges of their life, the quiet moments and breaks they didn’t get often.

The world could wonder where Jinyoung was all they wanted, if anyone actually asked Jaebum he knew what he wanted to respond. Jinyoung was where he belonged. 

Right beside Jaebum.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired seeing fanart and fun stuff online. The #FindingJinyoung hashtag has been a lot of fun. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, this is my first time trying a fluffy oneshot!
> 
> Check out my Hunger Games story for more JJ Project.


End file.
